


Beary Nice Of Me, Isn't It?

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry being smitten, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Len being sneaky and cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Barry paused in the doorway, left foot still poised in the air as his eyes zeroed in on the plain white box sitting almost innocently sitting on his desk. Gently placing his foot down, he glanced over his shoulders but saw no one and nothing out of ordinary.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Beary Nice Of Me, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

Barry paused in the doorway, left foot still poised in the air as his eyes zeroed in on the plain white box sitting almost innocently sitting on his desk. Gently placing his foot down, he glanced over his shoulders but saw no one and nothing out of ordinary.

Frowning, Barry turned back and slowly shuffled further into his lab, eyes flicking all around in an attempt to see if he could spot anything else, before once again letting his gaze linger on the box and the beautiful blue and silver bow that was wrapped around it.

Stopping just a few inches, Barry gently lowered his bag onto his chair as he placed his coffee down on the desktop, before shuffling closer as he reached out, his hands shaking just the tiniest bit. Pausing just out of reach, Barry took a breath, trying to reign in his nerves as he finally let himself close those last few inches as his fingers grazed the box quickly, not finding or noting any irregularities.

Barry felt his frown deepen as he slowly pushed his hands back, brow furrowing as he did a quick mental list and coming up blank on why anyone he knew would send him a gift, his birthday had already passed just a few months ago, and he hadn't done anything majorly good to warrant a gift either.

Lifting his left hand up, Barry scratched at the side of his neck a few times before digging his fingers in as he rubbed at roughly for a moment. Biting his lip, he let his eyes dart around the still empty lab as he weighed his options. Barry knew he should technically call in the Captain and Joe, let them know he had a strange package sitting on his desk, but…

Barry chose not too.

Again he reached out slowly, hands gripping the ribbon strings lightly and pulled them apart, then gently pulled it all off the box, placing it to the side and then turned back to slowly pull the plain white lid off and place it to the side. Pulling back the red and yellow tissue paper, Barry felt his jaw drop just the slightest bit before his lips were stretching up into a wide, pleased looking smile.

He could feel it bubble up his throat, the small, quiet chuckle that turned into giggles as he reached in and pulled out the small silver bear dressed in Captain Cold’s costume. Instead of holding a small replica of Cold’s gun, the bear held a small felt heart in it’s paws.

Shaking his head fondly, Barry held the bear gently with his left arm while he searched the box and pulled up a small plain white card, it had a simple script but no name on it.

_Beary, protect my heart, as I’ll protect yours._

Barry couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly, as he realized who exactly who’d sent him the bear. He lifted his head and turned it to look over at the calendar hanging on the wall near his desk, he felt his lips dip into a small, almost private smile as he realized why he’d been gifted the bear in the first place.

It was his and Len’s anniversary, the first time Captain Cold and the Flash had fought.

Shaking his head as giggles still slipped out, Barry pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot off a quick text before flashing away the evidence as he heard the elevator ding, signaling someone’s arrival.

_I’ll protect it, until my beary last breath, Lenny … … Are we still on for lunch though, I’m famished_

_You’re ridiculous, Scarlet … I stashed snack boxes around your lab, have fun finding them_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
